Never Let Go
by MilaMizz
Summary: She can't let go of him, but she will live for him. Because she promised. Titanic AU world, maybe OOC. Russ, Red, Ken, Mary, Marzia, and Felix.


**I was watching Titanic, Leonardo one, and when they musicians play at the end the song chokes me up, and then the couple and the kids and their mom. It's bad. Everything about this movie is causing me emotional pain; I need a hug I'm almost bawling. So enjoy this sadder one-shot that I've done, and I hope I'm not the only one to cry during that scene. **

**Disclaimer- I won nothing, at all.**

* * *

She opened her eyes and looked around everyone was still, frozen in time. Some of the closer ones had smiles on their faces as they held onto others. Young children, clutched by their parents, heads frozen to their shoulder. She was lying their and remembered her friends deaths.

They agreed on a trip, Cry, Scott, and Snake stayed behind with the rest to watch after everything. Minx and Krism couldn't come either, too busy. So it was Marzia, Felix, Ken, Mary, him and her.

First to go was Felix; he was trying to save the poor boy on the lower floors. Before they could get up a desk smashed them through the glass window into the water below. Marzia tried to go but couldn't, for Ken held her back.

Mary was next, she was in front and was hit by the pipe on the ceiling falling and hitting the back of her neck, breaking it and she fell. Ken caught her and held her as she took her last breaths, with blood coming out of her mouth. He pushed them to go, saying she was everything he had and he couldn't, wouldn't go on. They left and they never saw him again, people said that area was flooded and no one survived it.

Next and last in their group was Marzia, when the ship turned straight up, she lost her grip and fell into the dark water below. And she never came back up. They fell in the water and got separated, pried apart and she thought her world had stopped. When she came back up, people were screaming and she couldn't see him. She yelled out his name, screaming, desperate like all the others for safety.

He grabbed her and started swimming closed to something that was floating, he pushed her on and tried himself but they fell. So he put her on and just held onto the door. She held his hand as they waited. He said help would come, they wouldn't say goodbye.

She layed on her back waiting for them. She turned her head as she saw a light. They were here, to rescue them. She grabbed his arm and shook. He wouldn't open his eyes, she kept at it. She started to cry when he wouldn't wake up. She layed her head close to his but the boast was leaving. She kissed his forehead one more time and got off the door. She went near the police officer in the water and grabbed his whistle, blowing into it, as hard as her lungs would allow. She promised him she would live, for them, for him. She hoped she would be good enough.

They picked her up and dragged her into the boat. She was wrapped into a blanket, as she looked over she saw a small child with light brown hair and green eyes. She took the girl and wrapped her around herself, holding the tiny child in her lap. She whispered a few words into the air, no one heard though. But she knew he did. "I love you Russ." And as she got off that boat onto the land with the little girl holding her hand, as her friends looked to find them, and as she handed the girl off to her Aunt she thought she heard a voice answer back. That's how she knew he was watching over her with Marzia, Felix, Ken, and Mary. How she knew they were now safe, happy, together. She wouldn't have a day go by when she thought about that day, she would cry, but remember those words he said in the wind.

_"I love you too, Red."_

* * *

**I don't know why I wrote it, but I took the scene did a twist and this happened. I loved the ending though, in the movie, so I might do my version of that as another one-shot thing for you to read. This is sad, I was watching the movie as writing this and I'm now crying. Don't judge me, I'm a girl and I cry like a girl. Even though I've seen the movie like 4 times, I hope you enjoyed and Goodbye!**

**~Mizz**


End file.
